dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
"Future" Trunks Saga
The 'Future Trunks Saga'https://twitter.com/DB_super2015/status/729506276338597888 is the fifth saga of Dragon Ball Super. It involves the return of Future Trunks and a battle surpassing time and space with Goku Black, involving the Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and even the Omni-King.http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/ Plot In the future, an adult Trunks makes his way through a ruined city and arrives in Bulma’s small laboratory. They greet each other as if they haven’t met in a long time, and Bulma holds up a container of a strange liquid, saying that she’s finally gathered enough for a one-way trip. Trunks is shocked it took an entire year to collect only that much, but Bulma reassures him that even with a one-way trip, they should manage something; they’ll just have to chance it. Trunks wants to set off at once to take the liquid to Capsule Corporation, and Bulma insists on coming with him. She’s got to do whatever she can to make sure the liquid remains safe, since so many lives were lost making it; Trunks is everyone’s hope! Besides, she adds, Mai is waiting too! Before they can leave though, the lab is attacked by a black, shadowy figure. All of the equipment is destroyed and Bulma is apparently killed, but Trunks manages to get away safely. He vows to return and save this world, no matter what it takes. In the present, Goku has called Piccolo over to help him collect the harvest. He tries to pass this off as “training”, saying that Kame-sennin used to have him train by doing chores like this back when he was a kid, but Piccolo isn’t buying it. Goku wants to have a competition between himself, Piccolo, and Goten on who can harvest the most vegetables, but Chi Chi insists that Goten go study instead. He has a test this week! Goku and Piccolo start harvesting, and Piccolo is impressed at the workout it gives him. Kuririn arrives and is surprised to see Goku there. He heard from Bulma that Vegeta had gone off to Beerus’ planet to train, so he assumed Goku would be training there too. Hearing this, Goku senses Vegeta’s ki and teleports off to Beerus’ planet. Chi Chi makes Kuririn take Goku’s place and finish the rest of the harvesting. Arriving on Beerus’ planet, Goku is mad at Vegeta for leaving without him, but Vegeta says Goku is just too slow. Beerus asks for a souvenir, and Goku gives him one of the lettuce heads he harvested, which he just so happens to still be carrying. Beerus is impressed by its taste, but wonders if it’s really a respectful enough gift to give a god. Back in the future, Trunks arrives at Mai’s room. He explains what happened to Bulma, noting that “Black” can now sense his ki. He holds up the liquid, saying it is the energy they need to head to the past. In the present, Goku, Beerus, and the others all take a break to eat some instant ramen. This is more the sort of present Beerus had in mind! Goku wonders if he should bring some for the Omni-King next time. Simply hearing Omni-King’s name is enough to freak Beerus out, causing Goku and Vegeta to wonder what the big deal is. Whis explains that Omni-King is the most important person in the entire world; nobody exists above him. Goku asks if he’s strong, but Whis says judging people based on their strength is a bad Saiyan habit. However, Beerus says that while Omni-King doesn’t fight, he is indeed stronger than anyone…to an outrageous degree. Whis adds that Omni-King is capable of instantly wiping out “anything”: evil-doers, planets, galaxies…even entire universes! In fact, there used to be 18 universes, but Omni-King destroyed six of them when slightly offended. That’s why everyone was so nervous back at the tournament when Goku was chatting with Omni-King so casually. This information doesn’t disturb Goku too much though; instead he’s far too excited at the thought of the upcoming tournament between all the universes. In the future, Mai presents Trunks with a can of food. “It’s not dog food! Amazing, right?” A cat (suspiciously similar to Dr. Briefs’ pet cat) approaches. Trunks wonders if it will be able to survive on its own once they’re gone, but Mai reassures him that cats forget their owner’s faces after three days. Trunks insists that Mai eat the canned food all her own, saying that he ate earlier. Mai is worried when she hears that they only have enough energy for a one-way trip, but Trunks says the important thing is that they survive. Besides, his mother hinted that there would be some way for them to return to their own time, although he still doesn’t know what that is. Still, he trusts in his mother. First, they’ll head to West City 17 years ago, since he has allies there. Trunks can’t sense Black’s ki, so they head off. Soon though, the same shadowy figure as before approaches. Despite Trunks’ protests, Mai distracts Black so that Trunks can get away, saying that Trunks is the one who absolutely must stay alive. Mai is attacked by Black and sent flying, and Trunks rushes to her side, finding her dead. Trunks faces off against Black, who is revealed to look exactly like Goku, except dressed in black clothes with a red belt and single green earring. “At long last”, says Black “Today’s the day you die, Saiyan.” Characters *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Goku Black *Future Bulma *Omni-King *Goku *Vegeta *Beerus *Champa *Supreme Kai *Bulma *Whis *Vados *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Videl *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Battles featured *Future Trunks vs. Goku Black Episode list *47 "SOS From the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!!" *48 "Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present!" Gallery File:Future Trunks Arc key-art.jpg|"Future" Trunks arc key art DragonBallSuper-FutureTrunksSaga.png References ca:Saga d'en Trunks del Futur es:Saga de Trunks del Futuro Category:Future Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas Category:Sagas